Irina Shidou (Midnightverse)
Irina Shidou 'Is the main female protagonist of the story, ''Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight. She is Issei's childhood and current best friend. Irina stayed with Issei throughout his entire journey in the Supernatural World after they reunited with each other. After the betrayal by the other girls in the ORC, Irina was the only girl not to betray him. After Issei expelled his pieces, Irina and Issei became a couple. Unlike her canon counterpart, Irina is not afraid to swear as well as make her advancements known in front of other girls. Irina is also much more powerful than her canon counterpart with 5 pairs of wings after the battle with Trihexa instead of 2. History Her family lineage is related to the church, implied to be the Protestant church, and possessing a currently unidentified Holy Sword. She is Issei's childhood friend, who was under the impression that she was a boy, due to appearing quite tomboyish, they were close friends who used to play together. At some point, she kissed him while he was sleeping at her house. She later left Japan and went to England with her family, due to her father's job, where she trained to become an exorcist. At some point in time, she crossed blades with a knight from Riser Phenex's Peerage named Karlamine. She was eventually partnered with Xenovia Quarta three years prior to the series, where they undertook a mission to slay the stray vampire from the House of Manthar. Appearance Irina is a beautiful young woman. She has long chestnut brown hair with bangs that frame her jaw and violet eyes. She usually wears her hair in twintails with two blue scrunchies but on some occasions, she wears her hair down. In combat, Irina wears the standard battle attire given to exorcists of the Church. At school, she wears the standard Kuoh Girls' Uniform with black volleyball shorts and white and blue Vans. Following her reincarnation into an Angel, Irina has an A printed on her right hand signifying her position as the Archangel Michael's Ace. Following the defeat of Trihexa, Irina possesses five pairs of wings, unlike her canon counterpart who only has two pairs of wings.. As Seraphina, Irina wears a white hooded cloak that hides her face from the view of others. Personality Much like her canon counterpart, Irina possesses a carefree and cheerful girl. According to Issei, Irina always tries to smile and possesses a very sunny personality. Irina is a naturally kind and helpful girl. She is always quick to help others, a trait she shares with Issei. Irina is also able to provide emotional support presenting herself as a shoulder to cry on and someone to rely on. The students of Kuoh have referred to her as the '''Perfect Big Sister as she is always readily available. This trait makes Eden Squad very protective of her but Irina is not naive as she knows people will take advantage of her kindness. According to Issei, despite Irina's seemingly infinite patience and understanding personality, Irina's anger is something to be feared. The first instance of this was during a conversation she had with Issei when she called to check on him. Upon hearing what happened to Issei, Irina entered a fit of rage in which she almost fell from Heaven multiple times due to her intense murderous thoughts. In fact, her anger is so terrible, Issei goes out of his way to avoid making her angry. Irina also does not tolerate people who look down upon others such as Zadkiel who she despises due to the way he views reincarnated angels. Irina's love and devotion for Issei is one of her most defining aspects and her most dangerous. While she has no problem with Issei having a harem so long as she is consulted, Irina does not tolerate other girls flirting with Issei. Kiba states that Irina is completely in love with and loyal to Issei. Though not to the point where she would do anything for him even something morally questionable (not that Issei would ask), Irina will not hesitate to put her own life on the line to save him. Her love also leads her to have yandere like tendencies with her eyes losing all emotion upon seeing another girl flirting with Issei. Like her canon counterpart, Irina is a devout Christian and during her first appearance, was harsh to those she believed opposed her beliefs. After learning of God's death, Irina never lost faith in His teachings. Irina is loyal to Michael as she is his ace as well Heaven. After Issei made a deal to resurrect Mitsuki at the end of Season 1, Irina became fixated on finding ways to break Issei out of his deal. In her downtime, she spent countless hours researching lore and practically anything. After being told by the demon Dantalion that she had to find the demon Issei made a deal with, Irina didn't hesitate to summon it. Her darker side emerges as she began to torture the demon to break Issei's deal and later, find out who the new contract holder was after which she murdered it. Breaking Issei's deal is her current driving force. Often times, Irina would contemplate living a normal life with Issei away from the Supernatural and raising their children as humans. While she loves the supernatural world for giving her a chance to be with Issei, Irina feels that it is not safe for them to create a family in. Trivia *Irina has blackmailed a member of the Blacklight Cooking Staff to give her cooking lessons. *Irina, unlike in canon, is Issei's first love. Navigation Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Angels Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels